Most computer files can be accessed in some fashion by several software applications. Word processing data files, for example, can typically be accessed by applications such as Microsoft Word, Word Perfect, Star Office, Lotus Notes, or the like regardless of what application was used to create the file. Even processes with specialized functionality such as presentation or spreadsheet applications can possess a limited ability to read and interact with data files originally created with other processes. The introduction of network computing and network communications valued such process versatility as a significant advantage. Given the vast number of diverse platforms running a multitude of different processes, the capability to interact with several different types of files was one of the early challenges to network computing. Surmounting this challenge with was a significant achievement for the software industry. However, data files are no longer the exclusive realm of legitimate and trustworthy software. The advent of network computing has also accelerated the spread of malicious computer code. For the purposes of the present application, malicious computer code includes computer code commonly referred to as computer viruses, worms, Trojan horses, Spam, spy-ware, adware, and any other type of unauthorized or unsolicited computer code that appears in a computer without an authorized user's knowledge and/or without an authorized user's consent.
Adware, spy-ware, Trojan horses, and worms are processes that typically interact with data files beyond the view of the owner of the files. While the more notorious malicious codes can alter or even delete data files, other forms of spy-ware and adware copy can extract information from the data files, leaving little or no trace of their presence. Data files are indifferent to the source of a compatible application that accesses the file. Data files also do not typically question the veracity or legitimacy of an accessing software application. Data management programs and digital rights management programs do exist that establish access privileges for specific data files. But, while such programs attempt to manage unauthorized access to a file, they require direct user interaction, and typically limit a user's access to a file and not a process' access to a file. Such password protection schemes are tedious and typically require users to identify the document as being in need of protection, and mandate that the users input access authorization each time they wish to view or interact with the data. While for some files such a scheme may suffice, it is unreasonable to demand such frequent user interaction for files that are routinely accessed.
There remains a clear need for an effective way to protect computer files from malicious computer code without necessitating a user to input a password or similar authentication to interact with the file. What are needed are methods, systems, and computer readable media to isolate files from malicious computer code while providing seamless and transparent access to authentic and legitimate software applications.